Cameron Matthews
Basic Information Civilian Name: Cameron Matthews Villain Name: Shifter Age: 21-27 (or at least appears this way) Gender: Male Sexuality: Bisexual or Asexual Home Town: Seattle, Washington Species: Mutant Alignment: Chaotic Neutral, Anti-Hero/Villain Abilities: He can alter his appearance at will as well as borrow the abilities of people he makes contact with. As well as these he had enhanced healing and slowed aging/he can control his age. He is trained in multiple forms of martial arts and in weaponry Personality Information Likes: his siblings, drawing, writing, music, destroying those who have wronged him Dislikes: bullies, laws, being told what to do, heights, his parents Is Famous/Infamous For: He is infamous for no one knowing his true appearance and his miss matched eyes Flaws/weaknesses: short tempered, his eyes are the only things he can’t change, he can only retain the abilities for one hour and only one at a time Appearance: Cameron has one storm blue eye and one emerald green, these are his only features he can’t change. He normally has wavy brown hair and tan skin Family Information Step-Mother: Cordelia Matthews (His bio mom is unknown) Father: James Matthews Siblings: a younger sister named Marissa Matthews and a younger brother named Christoper Matthews Equipment Information Non Offensive Equipment Carried:To his younger siblings dismay he carries cigarettes, he also carries playing cards as well as fake glasses that allow his eyes to change as well Offensive Equipment Carried: He carries various knives and guns Unique Equipment Carried: He has a retractable Chakram that can also shift into any form of sword Other Equipment: He owns a motorcycle Backstory Cameron was always bullied for being different but they never knew how right they were. He was born with Heterochromia and was bullied for it but more than just his eyes were different. Cameron learned this hard truth his sophomore year in high school after he was brutally beaten. As his assailant started to leave severe hatred spread through him, he rose to his feet blood dripping from both his nose and mouth. Cameron had a strange feeling like strength surge through him and the next thing he knew his assailant was dead on the floor with his neck snapped. He ran home that night afraid of what he had done but home was not a better place to be. As he entered he saw that both his younger siblings were hiding in their rooms while yelling came from downstairs. Not thinking he ran down them to see his step mother cowering in the corner of the room while his father was being threatened by a woman covered in tattoos. The look on the woman’s face turned from pure hatred to a twisted joy when she saw Cameron and she said to his father, “Look what we have here. Maybe if I hurt your boy you’ll remember the address.” The Woman moves her knife from James Matthews neck and pointed it right at Cameron, she then lunged at him. As she came flying at him Cameron caught her hand disarmed her then slit her throat, his step-mother screamed as blood poured onto their velvet carpet. His father began yelling which confused Cameron for he had just saved their lives then he father yelled, “Get out of my house and never return! You’re lucky I’m not calling the cops and turning you in!” So Cameron took everything he could carry from his room and fled but not before telling his siblings, “If you ever need anything I will find and help you. I don’t care Dad’s disowning me I still love you both no matter yet. On his way to the bus stop he ran into a man and his features changed to copy theirs, he didn’t care that he seemed to get even more “different” every second he just had to escape. Now years later he had gotten a call that stated his step mother was found dead in Gotham and the suspect was none other than his father. He was the next of kin to Marissa and Christopher, so here he is flying all the way from Seattle to Gotham. Cameron smiled, maybe he’d get to cause some chaos in revenge no one could know it was him especially with the new glasses.